Kyoko and the mystic movie
by datawolf39
Summary: Kyoko knows she loves Ren but will Sho get in the way of their budding romance.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge: ****She knows she loves him**

"I love you Kyoko-chan." Ren's words seemed to echo in the room as he gazed at her with his genuine smile. Her devil's melted screaming for her to shut out the emotion that Ren was bringing forth. But she couldn't refuse it and the demons melted away and the angels resurfaced from their hiding place and began to sing as Ren came closer in order to kiss her.

Kyoko awoke to find that squad 1 demons were sizzling on the floor in her room. Angels hovered overhead singing in ecstasy because the emotion of love had been reawakened in their master, Kyoko sighed. Just because she was in love didn't mean that it had to take over her dreams.

She had tried so hard to deny the emotion the right to expression but it was impossible and in the end she just succumbed to the fact that she was head over heels for her sempai. She didn't want to admit it just yet though she wanted to give it a little bit of time to sink in before she acted on it.

The other part was that she wanted to be certain that if she confessed that it wouldn't be an outright rejection from him because she had long ago realized that she didn't live in a shojo manga contrary to what her friends might think. But without denial to interfere with perception she had a feeling that she wouldn't be disappointed should she chose to confess her love.

Update coming soon.


	2. the movie

Chapter 1

The multi-star movie

When Kyoko arrived at LME she immediately had changed from her school uniform into the bright pink curse that was also known as the LoveMe uniform. It was a sad day for her because Moko-san and Chiori-chan were away on acting jobs and Kyoko hadn't done any acting since her time as Setsuka. Also, BoxR had finished the season and wouldn't resume shooting until next month.

As she was sweeping a hallway she heard a voice that she would have known anywhere. "Hello Mogami-san." The voice said.

"Tsuruga-sempai," she managed to squeak out. She felt herself blush and heaved an inward sigh. Knowing that she was in love with her sempai made her so nervous it was almost better when she had been ignorant.

She looked up to meet his eyes and found that there was a subtle smile playing on his face. Could it be possible that he wasn't aware of that smile? Had he also worn that smile when she had been too much in denial of her feelings for him? She tried to remember and thought of quite a few times that that subtle natural smile had played at his lips.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked in a way that made her suspect that he had been calling her name for quite some time.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"That's fine," he said "I was saying that the president wanted to see you and me in about ten minutes."

Kyoko froze for a second. Was that scatterbrain president going to try and get her and Ren together? She could believe that considering the fact that he was such a hopeless romantic. She had once even heard that he had stayed up all night playing a romance game and literally cried when the couple didn't get together. What's worse was that he sent a letter of complaint to the game company saying he would remove his association with them if they had made it impossible for the two characters to get together. Kyoko shuddered when she thought about what that man might have planned.

"Onee-san," shouted a young girl.

Kyoko opened her arms and hugged the energetic bundle. "Hello Maria-chan."

"Ren-sama you were supposed to bring Onee-san up to see grandfather."

Ren threw on one of his most charming smiles and said "I'm sorry Maria-chan I was bringing her up soon."

Maria blushed and ran off with the two actors following.

Soon they were in the office of the president. Today was apparently a serious day for him because he wasn't in a costume. Both actors did a double take and looked at each other. the president in a regular suit was more odd than his usual out of this world attire. The man was too excited to waste time on greetings and immediately launched into the news that he had. "You two are doing a movie together!" he announced.

Both actors just blinked at him.

"I saw the script today and I think that you guys will like the roles. It's set in the modern day but it will have kings and the like. The story is about a king that has a child who is an angel and on the child's eighteenth birthday it is decided that she must marry in order to produce an heir and you two are playing the leads, Maria will play the daughter you two will have at the end and we got a very special actor to play the king." He said pointing behind them. They both turned and saw Kuu Hizuri standing there.

I know it's short and it took a long time to get out but I didn't know where it was going and I still don't however; people have put alerts on this and in honor of them I will work on it. Please give me feedback I need ideas.


End file.
